The Life We Deserved
by kwilcoxson
Summary: This starts out when the Titans are all together doing Titan things, but eventually turns into something more than just superheros. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE CHARACTERS
1. The Return

**Please message me and give your feedback. I'd love to hear it.3**

...

The red-headed beauty was finally approaching Earth when she truly felt how troubled her heart was. She fears she has broken her own heart by loving someone who could never love her back.. Poor Starfires mind had one million thoughts a second. She could not stop the tears as she remembered her recently deceased K'norfka. She loved him so. She could see Earth growing closer and her mind flashed back to the memories of the sweet, attractive boy she fell so madly in love with.

"Robin.." She spoke aloud into the nothingness of the galaxy.

"Why can't he love me like I love him..?" She thought as she entered the big, blue planets atmosphere.

...

"Good job, Titans. Cinderblock will be locked up for a long time." Robin stated while relaxing his hands on his hips in what seemed like accomplishment.

But he truly felt like a failure. He may have locked up the bad guy but Starfire was coming back to Earth today. He has been so lonely and has felt that he has disappointed her. Although their last conversation was quite unclear where they stood.

"Lets get home! Lets get home! Shouted Beast Boy, overly excited for the return of his alien sister.

They all jumped in the T-Car, enduring the loudness of Cyborgs thumping rap music and sped off.

"She probably hasn't even arrived at the tower yet. It takes time to fly through space." Raven said, using her black magic to turn the thumping music down.

"I hope she has arrived." Robin said quietly, facing the window.

"Why? So you can continue to avoid the thing she wants more than anything?" Cy asked jokingly.

"What could it be you ask?" Beast Boy added a mischievous smile on his face.

Robin continued glaring out the window and he slouched in this passenger seat and whispered the words 'shut up' under his breath.

"Lo-lo-lo-lo-loooooveeeeeeee." Cyborg and Beast Boy sang together.

Cyborg let out his thunderous laugh while Beast Boy was gasping for breath after laughing so hard.

After a moment, Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived and pulled themselves together.

"No joking today. Especially in front of Starfire. Her guardian just passed away and she needs comfort, not you two idiots making jokes about Robin's mistake." Raven stated bitterly.

Beast boy shrugged down in his seat and Cyborg rolled his eyes. Robin continued to stare out the window silently until they reached the tower.

The four Titans reached the living area with no sign that Starfire had returned until they saw her single, purple luggage sitting upon the coffee table.

"I guess the little lady needed help with her bags." Cyborg said.

"She's probably tired after dragging that thing through the galaxy. I'll carry them up to her room." Beast Boy stated.

"No. I will." Robin replied in a grim voice.

The Titans didn't question it. They knew Robin had some unfinished business with Starfire and understood they needed to wait their turn.

...

"Star?" Robin said while knocking on her bedroom door.

He received no answer so he knocked a little louder. Still he received no reply. He typed in the code worriedly. The door opened and no one was in the room. For a matter of fact, no one had been in her room since she departed. He walked in a tossed her luggage on the big round bed.

Robin searched the whole tower; from the training room to everybody else's bedroom's. Everyone's besides Ravens' no one would dare enter her room without permission.

He entered the living area. Cyborg was seen raiding the fridge, Beast Boy was searching for the remote and Raven meditated quietly in front of the large window.

"Has any of you seen Starfire? I haven't found her." Robin stated worriedly.

"Have you tried the training room?" Raven asked not looking away from the large window.

"Yes, I've searched everywhere. Every room in the tower is Starfire free." Robin stated sounding stressed.

"You went in my room?" Raven asked looking directly at him now.

"No, I believe Star knows better than to enter your room, Raven." Robin replied in fear.

Raven just shrugged and turned back to the window.

"How about the roof?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm. I haven't checked there actually. Good thinking, Beast Boy. I'll be back soon if I don't find her. Otherwise don't come up there." Robin said sternly.

Cyborg ignored the whole conversation because he was to busy stuffing his face.

"Robin. Hey Robin." Cyborg said.

"Yes, Cy?" Robin replied.

"Check the roof. Have you checked the roof? Cy said.

"Ugh." Robin grunted angrily and stormed through the doors leading to the hallway.

"What'd I miss?" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Just eat." Raven replied.

...

Although Robin didn't expect to find Starfire on the roof, he had a small ounce of hope. He finally got to the roof door and took a deep breath. He didn't want to have to deal with the situation but he hoped she was okay and he missed her more than she'll ever know. He stepped out onto the breezy roof and saw her long red mane flowing with the wind.

"Star?" He asked. His tone was between surprised at how beautiful he forgot she truly was and apologetic, he wanted her to know he came to make amends.

"Hello, Robin. Interesting seeing you here." She said looking his way but unenthused.

"Well, we all live here. We were bound to run into each other sometime." Robin said kind of hurt.

"I suppose so." She said in an unapologetic tone. There was a slight sign of anger in her motions.

Starfire started to walked his way but she was walking towards the door. She was mad and she was going to leave… She was going to avoid him..

"Well, since we will be seeing a lot of each other maybe we should talk." Robin said.

"I will do the talking with you and our friends later. I do not have anything to do the talking about. I believe I should go un-pack my-" She replied before being interrupted.

"No, Star. It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. We are talking about what happened." Robin replied sternly.

"I do not know what you mean."

"You do and we need to talk. Now." Robin said looking at her unflawed face.

He was upset inside but trying to keep his composure. He never talked to Star this way.

"Friend. You do not understand. I do not care to hear what you must say and I do not wish to do the talking with you at this time. Please." Starfire said walking away and through the door leading inside the Titans Tower.

As Robin sat down on the edge of the tower and Starfire walked down the dark hallway to her bedroom that seemed years away, they both thought of the same memory.

...

"_Star?" _

"_Yes, Robin?"_

"_I know we've known each other for a long time and I…"_

"_You what, Robin?"_

"_I lu-ook forward to your return. Have a safe trip."_

"_I see Robin.. Goodbye."_

_Robin watched the beautiful alien fly away and she disappears with tears in her eyes. She really thought he was going to confess his feelings for her._

"_Fuck… I'm so stupid.." Robin said punching the metal wall of the tower._

...

"_Why didn't I say it?!" Robin screamed aloud, towards the wavy ocean._

"_Why didn't he say it…?" Starfire whispered to herself._

_..._


	2. Fix It

Robin paced the roof of Titans Tower, trying to come up with a solution to the damage he has caused.

"Maybe I could… No…What if I?! Not that either…" He continued to say for what felt like forever.

He sat on the edge of the tall tower and pondered for a while longer.

'_What if I through her a 'Welcome Home' party?', _he wondered.

He realizes he would have the do something else. Something that would show he was more sorry than ever, so she could forgive him, but a party sounds like a start to forgiveness.

He decided to go to the living room and ask the 3 titans if they were up for a party.

"Titans. I was wondering if you'd like to host a 'Welcome Home' party for Star? I think it's something we all need. Catch up with old friends, you know?" Robin suggested casually.

"So I'm guess you made up with Starfire?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"Not exactly, but-"

"Didn't think so." Cy interrupted.

No party until you fix what you broke. Now go." Raven stated calmly.

"I tried. I really did. I think-"

"Not hard enough, obviously." Raven said.

"It's Starfire. If you apologized nicely, she'd instantly forgive you." Cyborg added.

"This was not the Starfire we know. She completely ignored me up there." Robin replied in defense.

"She had her guardian pass away and her heart broken. What do you expect her to act like exactly?" Raven asked as calmly as possible.

Robin grunted in protest then turned around to walk to Starfire's room.

"Starfire?" Robin said, knocking on her door.

"I do not wish to be seen, please leave." She replied.

"I'm so sorry." Robin thought aloud.

"Not now, Robin."

"I don't understand."

"You do not need to do the understanding, Robin." Starfire stated between sobs.

Robin anger struck, stomped his way to the training room.

…

Raven glided towards the racket coming from the training room.

"You've been at this for hours." Raven said tiredly.

"It's been 45 minutes at the most." Robin said back.

It's two o'clock in the morning. You've been at this since 7:30 pm.

Robin shrugged. He didn't exactly care what anyone said, so he continued his battle with the droids.

"Starfire has been locked inside her room and none of us has seen her. I came here because you can hear her sobs throughout the tower. So you obviously didn't fix it very well." Raven spitted like venom.

Robin stopped fighting. Stunned from this unrealistic pain he felt for Starfire crying over him.

Robin didn't know what to say so he fought silently.

"So…?" Raven asked confused.

"That party..?" Robin said casually.

"Fine. But you have to fix it at the party without upsetting her." Raven replied.

"We'll send invitations for Friday night." Robin said.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Night, Raven."

Then Raven hit the red stop button and the droids deactivated. Robin glared at her as she left the room and decided to go to bed himself.

…

"Hello? Starfire?" Robin asked. Knocking on her door early the next morning.

He received no answer and thought she was probably asleep. He decided to check to make sure she didn't run off. He typed in the code and the door slid opened.

Starfire's bed was made and she was not in the room.

He walked into her bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor propped up against the counter with dried tears down her tan, flawless cheeks.

He decided it wasn't a good idea to wake her, so he carried her bridal style to her bed and tucked her in. Luckily for him she did not wake up. He looked at her bed and noticed how soft it was.

'_I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I laid down for a few minutes.' _he thought.

…..

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Robin heard.

He jumped up and realized he'd fallen asleep and hadn't woken up in time to escape before Starfire ripped him to shreds.

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO SLEEP IN MY BED? ESPECIALLY, WHEN I AM IN IT?!" She asked, obviously pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Star! I just thought it'd be a few-"

"Get out!" She interrupted shoving him out the door.

The door slid to a slam and it went silent until quiet sobs rang from inside her room.

"What have I done..?" Robin asked himself aloud.

….

Robin dragged himself towards the kitchen to get himself some coffee, and as soon as the door slides open he hears;

"I am NOT cooking your fake whatever this is!" Cyborg said holding a piece of tofu bacon up to Beast Boy's face.

"It is fake meat! It tastes just like real bacon!" Beast boy said grabbing the raw piece of "whatever it is."

"SHUT UP." Raven said poisonously. "Everyday you two ninny hammers, argue over the same shit. Food, video games, and the remote! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! GROW UP!"

Raven got up slamming her book shut and rushing off to her bedroom.

"Shit." Beast Boy said with a shocked expression.

"We're fucked." Cy added uncomfortably.

…..

"Alright Titans. I sent out a notice for the party. Titans East said they'd show up. I haven't really heard from anyone else." Robin said to the 3 enthused teammates.

"I'll supply the music and video games!" Beast Boy replied.

"I'll supply the food!" Cyborg said.

"I'll um… make Starfire show up?" Raven said unsure.

"Perfect." Robin replied. "Have any of you really talked to Starfire since her arrival? It's been 3 days and she has barely come out of her room."

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied.

"We go up and visit her every now and then." Cy shrugged.

"She's fine, Robin. She'll be at the party." Raven said partially unsure if Star would even consider coming if Robin was there.

Robin nodded and dropped the subject. They all ordered Chinese take-out and had a movie night.

….

Starfire sighed as she heard her friends having the 'fun times' without her in the living room. She stayed locked up in her bedroom thinking about all the times Robin led her on, only to let her down. Her stomach let out a big growl. She started towards the living room and tried sneaking in so she does not disturb their movie.

'_Be quiet. Don't make a sound.' Starfire thought._

_It was too late when the door slid open and Raven came flying towards her, black magic following close behind. She realized it was Starfire before impact and made a sudden stop._

"_Oh! Starfire! I'm sorry. You scared the shit out of me.." Raven said, ashamed._

"_It is not your wrong doing, friend. I just became hungry. I did not mean to disturb your 'movie night'." Starfire shifted uncomfortably as she stared at the 3 boys on the couch._

_Beast Boy was shape shifted into a puppy, whining under a brown fleece blanket._

_Cyborg was stuffing his wide-eyed face with popcorn and sweets._

_Robin sat looking frightened up at her._

_Beast Boy shifted back and broke the silence saying, "Um… Wicked Scary 3. Wanna join?"_

_Cyborg shook his head and replied, "Don't do it.. Don't do it." _

_Raven rolled her eyes at his traumatized expression._

"_I believe I will not be joining you. I have just come to find something to eat then I will be back to my room. Thank you, friend Beast Boy." Starfire replied, expressionless._

"_We ordered Chinese take-out for dinner. We have some left." Robin replied standing up and handing Starfire the left over boxes._

"_Thank you, Robin. I most enjoy the Chinese meals. Goodnight, friends." Starfire replied, giving him a half smiling, taking the boxes, and exiting the room._

_The rest of the group continued with the movie not noticing Robin's oblivious, depressing stare into the nothingness._

"_I'm going to bed. Night Titans." Robin said and left the room in a flash._

…_._

**The next chapter should be posted March 20th, 2013. Since Chapter 3 is going to be really short I am going to be posting Chapter Four by March 25th, 2013. **

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. Feedback?c:**


	3. 5 Minutes

**Starfire's POV**

I heard a knock at my door.

'It has to be two or three in the morning. It must be an emergency.' She imagined.

So she slid out of bed and gracefully ambled towards the door.

...

**Robin's POV**

'_I won't be able to sleep until I talk to her. I feel awful about waking her up this early but pacing in my bedroom while everyone is fast asleep isn't helping anything. Raven's right. I need to do something about it.' _His thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open.

Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and he assumed it was over the loss of her K'norfka. She wouldn't cry over him. She was to angry.

"Robin, it is to early. Go to sleep." Star declared sleepily.

"I can't. Not until we talk." I replied.

"You have 5 minutes to do the talking, then I am shutting this door and going to sleep." She viciously snared..

"Starfire. I'm so sorry about your k'norfka. You look very upset about it."

"I miss him. But I am not doing the crying over him."

"Oh." I replied, finally facing the fact she was (yet again) crying over him.

There was a short pause.

Then Starfire sighed.

"What?" I replied.

"You are not being the least bit of fair."

There was another pause but it lasted longer.

I couldn't speak. I never know what to say, however I know I have to say something or I'd lose her forever.

I'm so confused and broken.

"You are so confusing, Robin. My heart does the loving of you but you say your heart does not do the loving of me, yet you act as if it does."

"I never said I didn't and I don't act like I do. I have no idea what you're talking about Starfire."

"When I awoke from my slumber the day your were in my bed without the permission you looked so happy sleeping next to me. As if you loved me. You also do the random flirting of me and I do not appreciate the feeling of mix you are sending me." Star shouted.

"Starfire. I'm sorry.. I… Um.."

There was a longer silent pause.

I was so busy trying to straighten out every emotion running through me at that moment I just couldn't say anything!

She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Time. Goodnight Robin."

She slid the door shut and left me in the dark, lonely hallway.

I walked down to my bare, depressing room and leaped on the bed.

He thought of how lonely he felt sleeping alone since this morning when he slept with Star. He never had a better sleep in his life then when he slept next to her.

'_Have I just lost my best friend because I won't admit I love her? Do I love her…?'_

_... _

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to do something before the day of the party so you could get a better understanding of everything that goes on at the Welcome Home Event.**

**On the next Chapter I will be presenting the party first thing. Will Starfire and Robin make up? Will she fall for another gentleman at this party? **

**Hope you liked it! Feedback?c:**


	4. Welcome Home Part 1

Raven went to 'the mall of shopping' with Starfire to find a dress. Raven lied and said she was taking Starfire out for a girls day. Starfire picked out a subtle green cocktail dress, while Raven eyed a sleek, black knee-length dress.

That night Raven made sure Starfire was staying in her room getting ready so the guys could set up the party. Raven even let Starfire put her hair in an up-do, just to keep her distracted.

"Robin so owes me." Raven grunted, teeth-clenched as Starfire yanked upon her purple, shoulder-length hair.

"What did you say, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, more focused on Ravens hair.

"Nothing." Raven replied, as happily as possible.

"Wow, this is glorious, friend Raven! Where are we going? Are we going out to do the dancing?" Star asked, excitedly.

"Not telling." Raven sang back.

Raven was actually starting to become a little excited for the party. It was formal so there will be no grinding and no one will be passed out drunk on the bathroom floor. Raven never goes to those kind of parties, but she has seen plenty of movies to know how they go down. However the party was a way to show Starfire that Raven was happy she was back, without having to tell her.

Starfire curled her long, red locks and touched up her make up then headed towards the living room with Raven.

The door slid open and it was dark.

"Surprise!" Many voices shouted as the lights flicked on.

"Friends, what occasion are we celebrating. It is not my day of birth." Starfire said, most certainly surprised.

"It's your welcome home party, Star!" BB stated.

"Oh.. Wow. Thank you friends. You did not have to-"

"Yes. I did." Robin interrupted.

Starfire gave Robin a nod letting him know She at least acknowledged him, then she looked around the living room. She saw the counters covered with delicious food, such as; chips, pizza, and mini wienies. This may be a formal party but the food was certainly something Cyborg would prepare. The music was thumping 'Good Life' by One Republic. Starfire saw Robin slap Beast Boy on the back of the head and Beast Boy walked away towards the music player. He took the CD out and put in something else. Starfire couldn't even tell you the name of it. It was slow and ballroom like.

"Would you like to dance?" A familiar voice asked from behind Starfire.

She turned to see Aqualad. He was as handsome as ever. Starfire's mouth dropped open when she saw he had trimmed his hair. Almost like Robins except shaggier. Starfire took a look all the way down. He was wearing a nice suit with nice black dress shoes. He was gorgeous.

"Hello, friend Aqualad. I would find dancing to be most glorious!"

Aqualad and Starfire both swayed to the slow ballroom-like song.

…

**Robin's POV**

'_I can't believe they are dancing together. It's not fair. I shouldn't have invited him." _I thought.

"You can't keep every guy away from her, you know?" I heard Raven say from behind me.

"How'd you-"

"I sensed your feelings. I figured that's what you were upset about." she interrupted, gesturing towards the two.

"Yeah. I can't believe she'd do that to me."

"She doesn't know you love her, Robin. As long as she doesn't know, she's free to do whatever she wants, wherever she wants, whenever she wants. She can't sense emotions like I can. She'll never know how you feel unless you say something. Good luck."

"But I don't even know if I love her, how can you-" And I was left to do this on my own.

While Robin was pondering what to do about this whole situation Raven decided to get some food. She walked over to the counter and picked up a plate. She reached for some vegetables and so did someone else. Their hands touched and they both pulled back.

"Hello Beauti-Raven?" The boy said.

"Beast Boy." Raven replied calmly, like she didn't just notice he called her beautiful.

"Well, um. I like vegetables." Beast Boy said with a nervous giggle.

"Wow. That's news to me."

"Oh right. I'm a vegetarian." Beast Boy laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

Raven grabbed some vegetables and walked away pretending not to notice how great he looked in that suit.

**Aqualad's POV**

'_I can't believe I finally get my chance to flirt with Starfire.' _I thought.

Just then I got tapped on the shoulder.

'_No. I am not letting anyone steal her away.' _I thought.

I felt Starfire's head lift from my shoulder as I turned slightly.

"Robin." I spat.

' _CRAP! Now I basically have to give her up.' _

"I was wondering if I could cut in." Robin asked.

'_I don't want to give her up.. But I really don't want to get on his bad side.'_

"Sure." I said a little to smug like, then kissed Starfire's hand and she giggled.

'_I'll return when he leaves. I'll make sure I get a chance.'_

**Robin's POV**

'_She must really not want anyone to know we are fighting.' _

"What do you need, Robin?" She asked bitterly.

"Just this dance is all." I replied.

"You do not do the dancing." She says back.

"I do with you." I replied back nervously.

She started to become less tense and put her arms around my neck. My lips were inches away from hers. To bad I know she'll reject it if I try.

"Hm." Star puffed.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked casually.

"Not until you tell me how you truly feel about me."

"What do you m-mean?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

I've never been so close to a girl. Well, emotionally at least. Star was my best friend. I can't lose her.

"Tell me what you think of me Robin."

"Ermm.."

"Tell me how you see me. If I'm only a friend, never to be anything more, or if I could possibly be more then a friend, and you could love me like I love you."

"Um. Erm. I.. uh.. Star.. I.."

"If this is that hard for you the answer is clear. I will leave you alone now." She said teary eyed.

'_I have to do this.. SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT.'_

She pulled her arms from around my neck and she turned.

I didn't know what else to do so I…..

…

**You guys probably really hate me right now. **

**Next Chapter should be in on or before 3/30.**

**Feedback?c:**


	5. Welcome Home Part 2

Robin's POV

I didn't know what else to do so I did nothing but stand there. I couldn't move.

I heard her sniffles as she walked away.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered and looked down.

…

Raven POV

"He is such an idiot." I said as I walked towards Starfire.

She was so hurt and she wanted to leave.

"Starfire?" I asked tapping on her shoulder.

"Mmhm." She replied as happily as she could, throwing me a fake smile.

"You okay?" I asked, even though anyone with eyes could see she wasn't and anyone.

"Mmhm." She replied, as tears filled her eyes.

"I can tell you are lying."

…

Starfire's POV

"I can tell you are lying." Raven said raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged.

"Just enjoy the celebration." I said smiling as I walked away.

Before I was able to exit Speedy stepped in front of me.

"Hey. So how about a dance? It seems you have danced with everyone but me." Speedy said, jokingly.

An awkward pause occurred while I contemplated it.

"That'll be most glorious!" I replied, smiling.

I danced with Speedy a few songs than asked him to retrieve me some of the delicious beverage that was supplied.

…

Aqualad POV

_It's about time that big headed jerk face left. _I thought, directing my rudest thoughts toward Speedy. _Alls fair in love and war, right?_

So I strutted casually towards Starfire. When I was standing directly in front of her I asked in my most confident voice, "So how about another dance?"

Starfire POV

"So how about another dance." Aqualad asked in a really deep, absurd voice.

"Um.. I.."

"Hey, Aqualad. What's up?" Speedy asked as he approached, handing me the redish-orange colored beverage.

"Just asking Starfire for a dance. What about you?" Aqualad replied, smugly.

"Well, I was just getting a drink for Starfire so she can dehydrate and we can dance some more."

"Um… Boys." I said, as things got a little heated.

"I WANTED TO DANCE WITH HER!" Aqualad yelled, causing people to look over. Including Robin and Raven.

"NO I HAD HER FIRST." Speedy replied even louder.

"BOYS!" I screamed, causing everyone to look our direction.

"I do not wish to dance with either of you at this time."

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Speedy yelled into Aqualads' face.

"ME? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU. NOW YOU SCARED HER OFF." Aqualad yelled back, as I walked away and down the hall to my bedroom.

Raven's POV

"Hey, Starfire?" I knocked on her icy door after the party died down.

"Mhmm." Startfire replied as the door cracked open.

"What are you doing in there?" I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were puffy and red. I felt how broken she was.

"Sleeping."

"Yeah. Well, what are you really doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping." She said a bit more defensively.

"Lies." I replied as I sunk through the floor into Starfires room. Then I saw the bags.

…

Starfire's POV

Raven sunk through the floor using her black magic. I thought she went back to the party; so I shut the door and turned around to find Raven standing in my room with an anger struck face.

"You were leaving. Without saying goodbye. Nice."

"It is not-"

"It's not what, Starfire? It's not what it looks like? Whatever." Then my purple suitcase flew across the room hitting my closet door and fell to the floor; it poured out some clothes and some pictures.

Tears started running down my face.

"Leave then." Raven said, out of anger.

She used her black magic to go through my door and she disappeared. I dropped to the floor and picked up a picture of me and my friends. I cried until I fell asleep.

…..

Robin's POV

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Raven.

"She's leaving."

"Well, so is everyone else."

"No. She's leaving forever. Gone." Raven replied, angrily.

I ran towards Starfire's room.

"Starfire!" I yelled, banging on her door.

"Star!" I screamed again but there was no answer.

I started typing in the code but then her door slid open.

"Yes, Ro-"

I interrupted her with a bone-crushing hug, however she didn't hug me back. Oh well. I don't care. I am just happy she didn't leave yet.

"Do you need something, Robin?" She asked as I still embraced her, forcefully.

"Don't… Just don't leave. Don't leave." I whispered, sounding overly-desperate.

"I am not doing the leaving, Robin."

I scoped the room. When I spotted the suitcase I got angry or terrified, I wasn't sure.

"But Raven said…. And the suitcase… Why are you lying, Star?"

"Robin, it is for the best."

"For the best of who? We need you, Star!"

"It is best for you and our friends. You will not even remember I even existed."

"I love you, Star; but this is just fucking stupid. We need you and everyday we will miss you because you are the heart of this fucking-"

"Wait, You love me?" She asked curiously.

My eyes got big as I tried remember back to what I had said but some how I couldn't remember. I did love her. I loved her more than anything. I could say I was just rambling on but then I would really lose her for sure. Tell the truth. That's all you can do.

"Yeah Star. I love you." I nervously whispered.

My knees got weak as she looked into my (from her perspective) mask. I almost fell over. There was a pause and I needed her to say something now before I died of embarrassment

"Like the true love or the friendship love or the family love because I really want you too-"

Starfire was cut off mid-sentence with the sweetest lip crushing kiss she's ever received.

…

**Feedback?c:**

**Next Chapter: should be before 4/8**

**Thank you for all your comments and nice things you've said about this. It really keeps me motivated!**


	6. The Battle

Starfire woke up in complete and total bliss. She couldn't be happier. She got out of bed , got dressed and she went down to breakfast. She couldn't wait to see Robin.

"Good morning friends!" She said as she walked in.

"DUDE… COOK IT PLEASE!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"No! I only cook real meat! Now get out of my kitchen!" Cyborg said back.

"Friend, please cook some of Beast Boys' fake bacon. I would be pleased to try some." Starfire stated, annoyed that they had to go through this EVERY morning.

"Fine. I hope you know the only reason I am…" Cyborg said, before being interrupted.

"Shut up!" Raven screamed. "I am trying to meditate!"

Cyborg went back to cooking the fake meat and eggs while Beast Boy waited at the dinner table. Starfire looked around and found no sign of Robin.

BEEP BEEP

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Robin yelled busting through the doors, in his socks and sweat pants only. He obviously just woke up.

"Dude, you might want a shirt or something. Maybe a breath mint." Beast Boy replied.

"We got it man, it's just Mumbo. Meet us there." Cyborg said running out the door.

Robin went back up to get ready and the rest of the titans went off to fight Mumbo.

OUTSIDE THE LOCAL JUMP CITY BANK.

"Would you like to see some magic?" Mumbo said, throwing a deck of explosion cards at the doors of the banks.

"Where do you think your going?" Cyborg asked. "Titans go!"

"Mumbo!" Mumbo yelled a giant piano fell from the sky, landing on Beast Boy. The leg of the table smashed his wrist. The legs of the table were knocked off and the piano smashed Beast Boy, knocking him out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

"Is that all you have Titans? One down 4 to go. Wait, one is missing. Easy Peasey! 3 to go then! Alakzam!" Mumbo yelled as he pulled out daggers from his sleeve. He started throwing them at Cyborg. One of the daggers pierced Cyborgs operating system.

"I don't have much energy to run on now." Cyborg yelled.

"I have to get Beast Boy home, he may have internal bleeding. He won't wake up!" Raven yelled.

"Get him out of here! Robin should be here soon." Cyborg called back,

Raven used her black magic to transform into a raven and flew Beast Boy to the Titans infirmary.

"How about a lovely assistant to help me for my next act!" Mumbo laughed.

Mumbo said some words and a box appeared pulling Starfire in it.

"Now you see, this is my lucky saw." He said as he pulled a saw out of this cape. "This saw is the only thing that can open the box. I will now saw and saw until I get all the way through and who knows what I will sever!" Mumbo laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg said as he pulled out his sonic cannon. He tried to zap Mumbo but his operating system was failing and he could barely walk. Cyborg fell to the ground and life ran from his body.

"Now, little lady." Mumbo said as he started to saw.

Starfire was screaming with agony. She couldn't move and he was sawing right into her left side.

"Get away from her!" Robin said as he kicked Mumbo away from the box. He ran over and punched Mumbo until he was bloody and unconscious. He knew he had to stop so he could get Starfire out of the box. He tried to rip the box apart. He didn't know what had happened to Starfire.

"The saw." Starfire moaned before she passed out from blood loss.

"Starfire? Starfire!" Robin yelled as he sawed the top of the box off so there was no chance of injuring her.

Robin then saw the blood and the wound. He pulled out his communicator and called Raven. Raven answered instantly.

"Raven, Mumbo is unconscious, Starfire is bleeding out, and Cyborg's operating system failed. Do you have enough power to transport us to the tower?"

"I don't know. I can try. It took a lot getting BB here." Raven replied.

"Try." Robin pleaded.

A few moments after that Ravens black magic appeared as a ball around them all and dragged the four to the tower.

Robin didn't know what to do. There was so much blood. He grabbed Starfire in his arms and ran from the living room to the infirmary. He felt his stomach in knots and tears welding up. He couldn't stop his loud sobs because he failed the girl he loved. He wasn't there to be the hero.

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG DON'T HATE ME. I told myself I would start writing again once school got out but I am from Moore, Oklahoma. If that doesn't mean anything to you then I will inform you that we were hit my a very large destructive tornado. It basically tore the whole city down. I am okay, however I have been out helping clean and rebuild our beautiful state from dusk till dawn. Forgive me.**


	7. Waking Up

"Oh, X'hal." Star moaned as she tried to lift up out of the hospital bed.

Starfire looked around. She was in the infirmary. Robin was asleep in a chair at her bed side and their was a bright white curtain cutting the room in half. She could make out the shadow of another bed and someone else in it. She figured it was Beast Boy, however she couldn't be sure. She didn't want to wake Robin but she couldn't move anything without pain shooting throughout her whole body. She can't even remember what happened after Beast Boy was crushed.

"Robin." She whispered, trying not the wake who ever was in the next curtained area. She poked his arm and he jumped.

"Star?" He said.

"Shhh." Starfire said. "Is that friend Beast Boy in the next area?"

"yes." Robin replied.

"Oh, X'hal. What happened?"

"He'll be okay. We'll tell you the rest later. You are in pain. I'll get the doctor."

Robin stood up and exited the room. A few minutes later a doctor appeared.

"Would you like to be transferred to the actual hospital? The other titans said no but if I have your consent we can leave." he said.

"No. I'm more comfortable here. What is wrong with me? I am feeling the pain."

"Well, when Mumbo sawed through the box, he-"

"He did what?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember fighting the Mumbo. I just do not remember a thing after friend Beast Boy was injured." Starfire said.

"Well, you got cut about 5 inches through the side and you almost died. Your boyfriend can explain the rest." he replied as he added more pain medicine into the IV.

"Oh. How did I survive?"

"Well, your friend. The one with purple hair."

"Raven?"

"Yes, she did some magic and Wah-la. You started healing. She said you are lucky your boyfriend brought you here that fast. Any minute longer you could have been to damaged to heal."

"Wow."

"No get some rest. You have a long recovery." The doctor spoke walking out of the room.

Starfire laid in her bed. Not even tired. She feels like she's been sleeping for years. She closed her eyes and tried remembering what had happened. It was all to hazy to remember. She drifted little by little into a deep sleep.

'_Wake up, wake up, wake up, my dear. No need to fear we are all here." Something sang, startling Starfire as she rubbed her eyes and stood up._

"_What.. Where is my location?" _

"_Where. Where? Where? She asks. No need to worry dear, we'll take off our masks." The creatures sang again as they appeared out of the shadows. There was a little bird with purple feathers and a gold beak. It reminded her of Raven. A small rabbit appeared also. It was green. It reminded her of Beast Boy._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Now, Now, Now. We took off our masks to show who we are but you are not thankful from what you see so far?"_

"_No. That is not it. I'm just scared. I was just in the infirmary." Starfire replied startled._

""_Fear? Fear? FEAR? I'LL SHOW YOU FEAR, IT'LL MAKE YOU SHED TEARS!" The creatures growled as they ripped through there disguise and transformed into some sort of monster._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed as she shot up off the infirmary bed. "Ouch! My side!" _

_Robin came busting through the doors and Starfire was on the floor in tears. Grabbing her side and moaning._

"_Damn, Star what happened?" Robin asked running over._

"_Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Beast Boy walked around the curtain scratching his head with his good hand. His other hand was wrapped all the way up to his shoulder and he had a brace on his left knee cap._


	8. No Time To Lose

Robin called in one of the best mechanics he knew. Tramm. So him an Aqualad swam all the way to Titans Tower so Tramm could fix Cyborg. The only person who knew how to fix Cyborg was Cyborg. And thankfully Tramm. Cyborg woke up soon after Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven offered help to Beast Boy to the living room but he insisted wobbling himself there. After falling twice he asked for help. Robin carried Starfire to the living room even though she insisted she was fine, however she had 48 stitches in her side and she knew she wasn't. Cyborg was completely fine after he awoke thanks to Tramm. He made a few adjustments and upgrades and he was fine. Raven and Robin sat them all down and explained what had happened. It all hit them in such a rush. Beast Boy and Cyborg felt guilty for abandoning Starfire. Even though they assured them it was not their faults and they didn't expect Mumbo having new tricks up his sleeve. However Robin explained Mumbo was sentence 10 years for attempted murder and he won't be escaping or let out early. Starfire asked Robin to help her to her room, he basically ended up carrying her most of the way.

" Friend Robin?" Starfire asked quietly as he laid next to her.

"Yes."

"I'm apologize."

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for." He replied as he attempted to look her in the eyes but she just stared at the ceiling.

"For not being strong enough."

"You are strong. He had you trapped. This is my fault. I should have been there sooner."

"No." She stated.

Robin sat in a chair across the room. They were silent for awhile. Pondering what to say or do next.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as if she was making sure he was still there.

"Yes, Star?"

"What are we?" She asked.

Robin knew what she meant but he didn't know how to replied, "Um, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind." She replied.

"No!" Robin hollered and she glanced at him. "Sorry. I just want to understand what you meant."

"Are we just friend now? We kissed but that was it. We never got the chance to speak of the matter since… the accident." Starfire said calmly as she continued glaring at the ceiling.

" Well um. I mean um. Um… It is up to you."

"If you can not speak for yourself the answer is clear. You always say we are nothing more than heroes. Is that truly what you feel. If it is than we can never speak of what happened every again. We can forget it. Just like you probably want me too."

"Star. I don't want either of us to forget it, I just…"

"You are obviously uncomfortable about these types of conversations. So I will make this easy. I like you. You obviously like me. So, what is stopping you Robin?"

Everything went silent. Then Starfire turned her head to the left to look at Robin. She reached her hand out like she wanted him to come over. Robin stood up and walked over. She grabbed his hand tightly.

"Come closer." She said.

Robin kneeled down besides her and she lifted up slightly. She had her left hand locked with Robin's, her left elbow holding her up and right hand caressing Robins left cheek. She pulled him closer and he met his lips with hers. He wanted the moment to last forever. So did she. She pulled away after a moment. She tugged on her hand and he laid down on the warm, cushiony bed next her. And rolled over so her back was facing him, she winced in pain; this was the first time she has laid on either side since the accident. He put one hand on her forearm and rested his on her shoulder.

"I could have lost you. We could have lost you… You could have died." Robin spoke.

"I didn't." She replied.

"Then we have no time to lose. Will you be my girlfriend?" Robin asked nervously

"Yes, Robin. I will." Starfire replied.

**Sooo everyone. I am thinking about leaving this as completed. I liked the story but it wasn't all that fun to write and I feel like you guys who read this since the beginning are losing interest. Which I have no issue with because I have lost interest also. I will contemplate this being the end of this. I had plans to go further with it however I just haven't found a point to follow through with the original plans. So I hope you aren't mad. I hope you like this as an end. Maybe one day I will write a sequel. Message me if you would like that but however I am really thinking about leaving this as it is. Thank you for being a great audience if this is the last chapter. I love you all.**


End file.
